Have You Ever Been in Love?
by Newtsand
Summary: 'Apakah kau pernah jatuh cinta' Setidaknya itu yang sedang Chanyeol pikirkan untuk sekarang. Apakah ia jatuh cinta dengan Baekhyun? Chanbaek. GS. OneShoot.


**Have You Ever Been in Love?**

Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya dengan napas yang memburu, pikirannya melayang ke dalam ingatannya dalam mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya. Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki mimpi dengan gadis itu –lagi. Bahkan ini sudah kali ke sekian ia memiliki mimpi aneh tentang Baekhyun, gadis yang bahkan hanya ia ketahui nama dan parasnya saja yang menjadi objek utama mimpinya yang sialnya terasa sangat menyenangkan dan indah. Ini terasa agak gila, mengingat Chanyeol hanya beberapa kali bertemu dengan gadis itu di koridor sekolah karena kelas mereka yang berbeda. Atau mungkin ini adalah efek dari para guru yang selalu saja membandingkan si pemalas Chanyeol dengan si rajin Baekhyun? Setidaknya itu yang sekarang diyakini oleh Chanyeol. Dan ada satu hal sial lagi selain memimpikan Baekhyun, sekarang Chanyeol sudah terlambat hanya karena memikirkan Baekhyun –ah maksudnya memikirkan tentang mimpi anehnya.

 _ **Have You Ever Been in Love?**_

Tapi ternyata Chanyeol tidak sesial itu. Dengan sedikit berlari ia masih dapat menjangkau halte bus tepat pada waktunya sehingga ia tidak harus membasahi kemejanya dengan keringat untuk mengejar bus selanjutnya atau mendengar omelan Jung _Saem_ karena telat di kelasnya hanya kerena menunggu bus selanjutnya.

Perjuangan Chanyeol bukan hanya sampai mendapatkan bus. Pasalnya halte tempatnya turun dengan gerbang sekolah yang berdiri kokoh itu masih menyisakan jarak yang tidak kurang dari seratus meter. Dan di seratus meter langkah kakinya itu, ia melihat bagaimana seorang gadis dengan sepedanya tampak bersinar di matanya. Dan entah mengapa jantungnya bekerja tidak normal dan lambungnya terasa tidak nyaman saat angin menerbangkan helaian rambut cokelat madu itu. Dan pertanyaan bermunculan di kepala Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi penderita sakit jantung dan tukak lambung hanya karena melihat Baekhyun mengayuh sepedanya untuk sampai ke sekolah?

 _ **Have You Ever Been in Love?**_

"Chanyeol?" Seseorang menepuk bahu Chanyeol tepat pada saat ia melangkah di koridor menuju kelasnya.

"Oh, Jongin. Ada apa?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol hanya di jawab oleh gelengan kecil.

"Kau terlihat aneh!"

"Aneh?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya tidak paham akan apa yang dicapkan Jongin.

"Dari tadi aku lihat kau hanya melamun bung! Ada masalah?"

"Tidak juga." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Jongin..."

"Hmm?"

"Apakah kau pernah jatuh cinta?" Dan pertanyaan Chanyeol sukses membuat Jongin tersandung kakinya sendiri.

 _ **Have You Ever Been in Love?**_

Kesialan rupanya berteman baik dengan garis takdir Chanyeol. Bagaimana tidak, setelah pelajaran Jung- _Saem_ , guru fisika yang ingin Chanyeol hapus eksistensinya dari pandangannya, ia disuruh menemui pembimbing belajarnya saat istirahat. Chanyeol bukan anak sekolah dasar yang perlu dibimbing dalam belajar! Tapi dengan alasan Chanyeol telah gagal di dua ulangan harian terakhir dan Jung- _Saem_ tidak akan mengampuni untuk yang ketiga kalinya maka dengan – _sangat_ berat hati, Chanyeol menyanggupinya.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi dan itu artinya Chanyeol harus menemui pembimbingnya di perpustakaan. Pikiran Chanyeol penuh dengan kemungkinan siapa saja yang akan menjadi pembimbingnya. Mungkin saja Moon- _Saem_ guru fisika yang baru atau kemungkinan paling buruk adalah Jung- _Saem_. Dan selama perjalanan dari kelas menuju perpustakaan ia berdoa agar bukan si nenek sihir itu yang akan menjadi pembimbingnya karena jika benar ia yang menjadi pembimbing Chanyeol maka bisa di pastikan Chanyeol bisa menderita stroke dini.

Sekali lagi ia berdoa sebelum mendorong pintu perpustakaan. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah dan tidak menemukan Moon- _Saem_ apalagi si nenek sihir Jung.

"Chanyeol." Darahnya berdesir seketika dan bulu kuduknya seketika berdiri. Bukan, ia bukan mendengar suara lirih makhluk halus penunggu perpustakaan yang katanya centil. Chanyeol hanya mendengar yang sudah beberapa kali mengisi mimpinya. Suara Baekhyun.

"A-ah, Ba-Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengeluarkan suaranya terbata-bata.

' _Sial kenapa jadi gugup.'_

"Kau datang terlebih dahulu ternyata, kukira kau tidak akan memenuhi perintah Jung- _Saem._ "

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung, bagaimana Baekhyun bisa tahu jika ia disuruh oleh Jung- _Saem_?

"Aku pembimbingmu." Ucap Baekhyun seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol. Dan pernyataan Baekhyun sukses membuat Chanyeol membolakan matanya yang besar.

Bagaimana Chanyeol harus menceritakan acara belajarnya dengan Baekhyun? Menyenangkan? Sepertinya kata itu kurang pas. Entah mengapa ia sering kehilangan fokusnya ketika aroma strawberry dan vanila menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun tercium darinya. Bukannya tidak ada kemajuan dalam pemahaman Chanyeol akan mata pelajaran yang sangat tidak disukainya itu, peningkatannya tampak signifikan tapi rasa berdesir dan merinding yang dialami Chanyeol kelihatannya masih berada di tahap kronis.

 _ **Have You Ever Been in Love?**_

Sudah seminggu sejak pertama kali Chanyeol menerima bimbingan dari Baekhyun. Perkembangan begitu pesat mulai dari nilai pr fisika Chanyeol yang menyentuh angka delapan puluh dan juga sekarang ia bisa mengontrol bagaimana suaranya keluar saat berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Bukan hanya itu, mereka telah bertukar nomor telefon untuk saling menyapa ketika jarak membentang.

"Em, Baek." Sekarang mereka berada di perpustakaan sepulang sekolah untuk membahas soal-soal yang sekiranya Chanyeol belum memahaminya.

"Ya." Chanyeol bersumpah suara lembut Baekhyun dapat menggetarkan kalbunya.

"Ini kan hari sabtu, lagi pula tidak tidak banyak soal yang ingin kutanyakan hari ini. Bagaimana jika kita merefresh otak sejenak?" Chanyeol bersumpah jika sekarang ini jantungnya tengah berpacu tidak normal menunggu jawaban Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu?" Balasan yang diluar prediksi Chanyeol membuat mentalnya jatuh seketika. Apakah ia harus mengatakan 'ayo kita kencan' sedangkan mereka baru dekat selama seminggu ini. Bukankah kata merefresh otak sudah merupakan ungkapan paling cerdas?

"Maksudku kita bisa jalan-jalan, menonton film, makan atau melakukan apapun. Setidaknya bukankah aku harus berterimakasih padamu?" Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan satu tarikan napas.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa karena sudah memiliki janji dengan orang lain?" Sungguh Chanyeol belum menyiapkan hatinya jika ia mendengar jawaban yang mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak ada janji apapun. Dan jika kau memaksa ayo kita berangkat!" Senyum dan mata bulan sabit itu membuat paru-paru Chanyeol serasa mengempis secara tiba-tiba.

 _ **Have You Ever Been in Love?**_

Film action tidak lagi akan menjadi film favorit bagi Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa ia menjadikan film action menjadi film favoritnya jika itu menjadi alasan Baekhyun menangis. Dan Baekhyun beralasan jika ia mempunyai hati yang lembut makanya menangis.

Dua jam berada diruangan bersuhu dingin membuat perut perlu diisi.

"Mau makan sesuatu?"

"Ice Cream?" Usul Baekhyun.

" _Call._ "

Mereka berkeliling sebentar mencari tempat es krim yang sekiranya nyaman. Dan pilihan tertuju pada tempat yang tidak begitu ramai. Segera saja Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menunggu di salah satu tempat duduk saat ia memesan es krim untuk mereka berdua.

"Satu eskrim strawberry dan cheese cake untuk tuan putri." Chanyeol meletakkan pesanan yang ia bawa.

"Aku kan hanya meminta es krim, Chan."

"Es krim saja tidak akan membuatmu kenyang. Jangan protes!" Baekhyun menutup kembali mulutnya yang akan menyanggah ucapan Chanyeol.

"Baek."

"Hmm?"

"Terimakasih."

"Untuk?"

"Kau sudah membimbingku dan membuatku terhindar dari omelan nenek sihir Jung itu." Dan hanya tawa yang terdengar setelah ucapan Chanyeol.

"Itu sudah tugasku Chan, tidak perlu berterimakasih." Baekhyun menjawab dengan sisa tawa yang terdengar.

"Chan."

"Hmm?"

"Aku boleh bertanya?"

"Boleh saja." Chanyeol agak bingung kenapa Baekhyun harus meminta izin untuk bertanya padanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak sedingin apa yang di katakan orang-orang?" Dan Chanyeol sukses tersedak eskrim cokelatnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Temanku berkata kau adalah lelaki yang dingin dan sangat tidak bersahabat. Kau anak berandalan yang nakal. Tapi, kurasa kau tidak begitu. Kau lucu, ramah dan sopan." Perkataan Baekhyun sukses membuat darah terasa berdesir di kepala Chanyeol.

"Ya inilah aku." Chanyeol telah menghabiskan eskrimnya.

"Untuk jawaban mengapa aku dingin, mungkin supaya terlihat keren?" Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya tanda tidak yakin akan yang ia katakan.

"Aku hanya menjadi aku ketika aku nyaman. Dan bersamamu aku nyaman" Dan semburat merah di pipi Baekhyun membuat ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan dengan brutal di perut Chanyeol.

 _ **Have You Ever Been in Love?**_

Sudah hampir malam ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada dalam bus untuk pulang ke rumah. Kebetulan mereka berdua tidak membawa kendaraan kesekolah. Dan sialnya Chanyeol harus turun di halte setelah ini dan Baekhyun harus melewati dua halte lagi supaya dapat sampai ke rumahnya. Chanyeol tidak rela jika Baekhyun harus pulang sendirian apalagi sekarang sudah hampir malam. Namun dengan tegas Baekhyun meyakinkan jika ia akan baik-baik saja. Dan Chanyeol mengiyakan dengan syarat Baekhyun harus menghubunginya ketika sudah sampai nanti. Dan dengan pasrah Baekhyun menuruti perintah Chanyeol.

Sudah sepuluh menit semenjak Chanyeol menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam kamarnya namun belum ada satu kabarpun dari Baekhyun.

' _Kenapa aku begitu peduli?'_ Pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai menjamah otaknya. Pertanyaan tentang kenapa ia harus peduli berputar terus di kepalanya. _Karena dia gadis, dan ini sudah malam_ jawaban itulah yang ia yakini sebagai jawaban yang tepat, menampik fakta jika ia mulai bergelung dengan rasa khawatir dan rindu. Dan kegelisahannya menguap ketika di ponselnya muncul notifikasi berisi pesan dari Baekhyun jika ia sudah sampai rumah dengan selamat dan sehat.

 _ **Have You Ever Been in Love?**_

"Chan, kau tidak belajar bersama bidadarimu?" Dan jongin mendapat pukulan telak di kepala untuk pertanyaannya.

"Hari ini libur. Ada janji katanya." Jongin hanya mengangukkan kepalanya.

"E-eh, siapa itu?" Chanyeol mengalihkan atensi dari ponselnya menuju arah pandang Jongin dan ia merasa jika hatinya sakit, tapi kenapa?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin terlihat khawatir melihat bagaimana wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi pucat.

"Kenapa aku harus tidak baik-baik saja?" Dan Chanyeol meninggalkan Jongin yang masih menatap ke arah yang sama, yang menampilkan bagaimana tadi Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil bersama laki-laki yang di yakini bukan berasal dari sekolah ini karena seragam yang di kenakannya berbeda.

Chanyeol patah hati. Tapi lelaki itu masih belum mengakuinya, dia hanya kesal itu yang diyakininya. Dan ketika malam berada di puncaknya dengan segala pikiran tetang Baekhyun yang mengganggunya, Chanyeol menyerah. Ia mengaku kalah. Ia mengakui jika ia mencintai Baekhyun dan sekarang ia sedang dilanda badai patah hati yang memporak porandakan kalbunya, tragis memang.

Tapi memang kesalahannya dari awal, ia tidak mengetahui dan tidak mau menyelidiki apakah seorang Byun Baekhyun memiliki hubungan terikat dengan orang lain. Ini murni kesalahannya dan ia tidak mau lagi menyalahkan siapapun akan akibat yang di timbulkan dari kebodohannya.

Jika boleh jujur ia ingin menyerah akan perasaannya namun ia sekarang tahu, hatinya berbicara untuk tidak menyerah akan perasaannya. Masih banyak kemungkinan siapa lelaki itu tapi sekali lagi, badai di hatinya belum reda sehingga pikiran dan perasaannya masih tertutup kabut kecemburuan.

 _ **Have You Ever Been in Love?**_

Hari masih berjalan seperti biasa, sekolah dan bimbingan bersama Byun Baekhyun. Tapi hati Chanyeol tidak bisa seperti sedia kala. Rasa darah yang berdesir dan kepakan sayap kupu-kupu masih bisa dirasakannya saat bertatap muka dan mendengar suara bidadarinya. Hatinya masih berdenyut sakit tentu saja. Namun sekuat apa Chanyeol berusaha untuk mengabaikan gadis itu dan bersikap dingin padanya hanya menjadi angan saja. Karena Chanyeol akan menjadi sebenar-benarnya Chanyeol jika di hadapkan dengan Baekhyun.

"Mau ke halte bersama?" Mereka sekarang berada di koridor sekolah yang sepi.

"Kau tidak di jemput kekasihmu?" Chanyeol mencoba tidak menampakkan nada cemburu di dalam kalimatnya.

"Kekasih?" Tampaknya Baekhyun bingung tentang apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Iya, kekasih. Lelaki yang menjemputmu waktu itu."

"Kau melihatnya?" Ucapan Baekhyun terdengar agak terkejut dan panik.

"Dia Oh Sehun, sepupuku. Dia memintaku menemani ke bandara menjemput kekasihnya dari Beijing. Aku tidak memiliki kekasih, sumpah!" Dan seketika wajah Baekhyun memerah padam sadar jika ucapannya terdengar seperti meyakinkan jika ia tidak selingkuh.

"Oh." Dan tanggapan Chanyeol yang terdengar seperti menggodanya itu sukses membuat Baekhyun menunduk malu.

"Hari ini aku sudah melewati ulangan harian, besok hasilnya akan di bagikan. Mau merayakannya denganku?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol yang dijawab oleh anggukan malu-malu oleh Baekhyun membuat pop corn meletup-letup di dada Chanyeol apalagi pernyataan tentang status Baekhyun membuat kembang api berledakan di kepalanya.

Jadi biarkan Chanyeol menikmati kencannya dengan Baekhyun untuk kali ini. Dan malam ini biarkan Chanyeol menikmati mimpinya berdua dengan Baekhyun meskipun harus terbangun sendirian.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

ini terinspirasi sama lagunya westlife dengan judul yang sama, jadi kali aja kalo sambil dengerin lagunya jadi tambah ngefeel.

RnR?


End file.
